Liquid crystal display devices are known to have a structure in which a liquid crystal display panel and a polarizing plate are assembled together. Polarizing plates are usually cut out in rectangles from a roll of raw sheet, according to the screen size of liquid crystal display panels. A common method for cutting polarizing plates is a method that employs a punching die (hereinafter also referred to as the “punching method”) (for example, see Patent Literature 1).